


The Stocking Baby

by TheLastMelinian



Series: Graves, The Family Man [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Stockings, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastMelinian/pseuds/TheLastMelinian
Summary: In which Graves' office inadvertently becomes a manger and he clearly has no idea how to emotion.





	

Percival Graves is known for a great deal of many things, overall, he’s known for his ability to remain calm and collected no matter what the situation… He wasn’t, however, feeling very fucking calm now. Of course, his face doesn’t reveal any of the panic, but his mind is screaming like a god damn banshee and he’s not quite sure what to do with himself. Arrests and interrogations, he can do without an issue, this… this is an entirely different ball game.

 

Now, you’d wonder; what’s gotten Mr. Graves so flustered? Well, Newt is currently giving birth on his office floor, it’s Christmas Eve and there is a gaggle of curious and excited aurors loitering outside his office door. It's agitating his mate who’s already whimpering loudly in pain. A plethora of thoughts are whizzing around his head; he can’t apparate them to the hospital, he’s not risking a splinching accident with his mate or his unborn child, he needs a healer ASAP, preferably the one that had become almost like a friend to the couple, and his aurors don’t seem to understand the concept of privacy.

 

All in all, this is turning out to be one of the most stressful Christmases he’s ever had. His first saving grace comes in the forms of Tina and Queenie Goldstein, who’s heard the mental anguish from Newt and the uncharacteristically jumbled thoughts of Graves. Both look panicked and both look ready to kick ass and take names. He hasn’t got the time for anymore dilly-dallying, so he snaps at Tina to go get a healer from St. Josephine’s. She doesn’t even pause and disapparates immediately. He doesn’t need to say anything to Queenie, she instantly goes to Newt’s side and tries to soothe him.

 

He can’t express how grateful he is that she’s here and he wants to verbalise it but he’s never been good with his feelings. Queenie smiles at him and tells him, ‘you don’t need to thank me, Mr. Graves, family help eachother out,’ Percival pauses a second to wonder if that includes him, Queenie laughs softly, ‘of course it does silly!’

 

There’s still the issue of the nosy department but that problem is quickly resolved by Picquery; saving grace number two. In that moment all he can think is; ‘thank fuck for Madam President.’ The icy tone she tells everyone to go home to their families for the holidays, to mind their own damn business and to leave the pack to their own devices send even the bravest cowering.

 

The cluster scatter like marbles and order to her corridors is once again restored… somewhat, there’s still the situation where their resident magizoologist writhing in pain on the floor. Percival is down beside Newt trying to remain calm and keep his mate calm, but he can tell he’s probably making it worse.

 

He doesn’t have to worry for long as Tina and the healer, the same grandmotherly one that announced Newt was pregnant, apparate into the room. He could have hugged them both but he suddenly comes to the realization that he’ll have to tell Theseus. The healer gets a whiff of the stress and all but beats him out of the room with her wand. She herds everyone except Queenie out of the room. Graves catches the tail end of an aborted yelp of pain before a silencing charm is put up and the door is firmly shut in his face.

 

Percival stands nervously at the door, the desire to barge his way back in is warring with the need to collect himself. He realises now, that he may not have conducted himself appropriately. He’s distracted by the sound of someone apparating into the hallway. He whirls around and comes face to face with the older Scamander brother and Queenie’s secret (but not so secret) fiancé (Picquery elects to ignore the fact there is an illegal no-maj, in all honesty, she’s a little tired of sending obliviators’ everytime the man regains his memories… That, and its Christmas for Merlin’s sake). The poor no-maj in question looks like he’s seen better days and shakily moves to stand by Tina.

 

Instead of being chewed out like he expected ***** , Theseus put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and guides him to a waiting bench that was transfigured out of… something. He’s just grateful that his mate’s brother isn’t trying to murder him. Or on the receiving end of no less than ten howlers a day. Not long after they found out that Newt was carrying, Theseus seemed to make it his life's mission to make Percival’s life ten times harder than it already was. He lets his mind wander. If only to not work himself into a catatonic state. He puts his face in hands as he tries not to imagine all the things that could go wrong.

 

Hours pass and it’s obvious that Graves’ panic is starting to make itself more obvious than it was at the beginning. He went from staring at the opposite wall, to leg shaking looking overall unnerved and serious, and finally to pacing an indented trail into the marble floors. He’s worried, it’s been so long that he might just die from a stress induced heart attack. He vaguely registers Picquery telling him to calm the fuck down sternly but how is he supposed to do that?

 

Before he can retort Queenie pokes her head through the door, looking a little dishevelled, but beaming like the sun has risen on the horizon, ‘congratulations, Mr. Graves, you have a beautiful baby girl,’ she moves back to tend to Newt, leaving the door open. Percival all but runs into the room, and freezes. He observes Newt propped up by a number of pillows from the sofa nest and some other soft bedding taken from, he assumes, the hospital the healer came from. He looks tired, cheeks flushed, and only just beginning to catch his breath, but smiling like an angel all the same. He doesn’t think he’s seen anyone as beautiful, though, admittedly, he might be Theseus levels of biased.

 

Percival settles himself beside Newt and wraps an arm around his mate, placing a relieved kiss into the mess of light red curls. They’re distracted by the healer making her way towards the new parents, then they look at the bundle in her arms with joy and amusement. The healer had donned the tiny baby with a Christmas themed knit cap and swaddled her in blankets and a big, red and cosy Christmas stocking.

 

The kindly lady gently lays her in Newt’s waiting arms and the omega just beams. He’s finally getting to feel his daughter’s warmth against his chest, to take in the soft cheeks, the downy soft black curls peeking from underneath the cap. Newt brushes feather light touches on her cheeks, the baby opens her eyes in response and the pair stare at her eyes. One warm chocolate brown eye and the other a sparkling blue green flecked with little specks of gold.

 

Percival had a whole slew of emotions warring inside of him. Amazement, a bit of worry, but a whole load of love. Before he can continue to gaze at his daughter he hears sniffling. Graves looks up and nearly snorts. Before him, Theseus Scamander and Jacob Kowalski are trying to hide the fact that they’re crying. Theseus lightly smacks Jacob’s back whilst wetly telling him, ‘don’t cry Kowalski! Don’t cry!’

 

Newt lightly laughs at his brother and friend’s antics, he notices Graves staring intently at his child and smiles, ‘do you want to hold her?’ Some of the man’s earlier panic returns – what if I accidentally drop her? What if she doesn’t like me? What if I’m a bad father?! – As if sensing Percival’s tendency to overthink, he calmly tells him to make a cradle out of his arms. The man does as he’s told and the next thing he knows, his daughter is in his arms.

 

There’s a little repositioning and a lot of breath hitching on Graves’ part but finally, _finally_ , he has a firm grip on her. She stares up at him curiously with her mismatched eyes. He just stares back, mesmerised. After a long moment, he can hear Theseus practically demand to hold his niece, he relinquishes his hold, albeit, he does so rather reluctantly.

 

She’s passed around like the most precious gem in the world. There’s a lot of smiles (and a fresh wave of tears on Theseus and Jacob’s parts). Theseus is the first to hold the little girl, he coos at the her and rocks her lightly while rivers run from his eyes.

 

It gets a little too much for him and he passes his niece to Tina. Tina looks a little alarmed and a little scared before she seems to compose herself. She looks a little uncomfortable with the unfamiliar weight but smiles genuinely regardless.

 

The younger Goldstein is next to hold her, she smiles so bright that it’s almost blinding, she softly chatters to the baby about bright and happy things, Jacob’s pastries, the sun rising, freshly fallen snow, the creatures in Newt’s case. How she’ll have the most extraordinary adventures with her mum and dad.

 

She places a gentle kiss to baby’s forehead before she passes her on to Jacob who has his arms out ready to receive the child. He has a similar reaction to Theseus, except he verbally tries to deny the water leaking from the corners of his eyes, the practically sobbed, ‘I’m not crying, you’re crying,’ is directed at Theseus and there is banter between the two.

 

Graves can’t help but think that, despite the law that forbids the no-maj’s and Queenie’s relationship, he and the younger Goldstein should be the godparents. He would appoint Theseus but he thinks that if she somehow ends up losing them both, and then lose Theseus** would break her heart. He can’t stand the thought of his child crying, so he steels his silent decision to appoint Jacob and Queenie as his daughter’s godparents. No offense to Theseus, but he’d prefer that if, Merlin forbid, he and Newt were to die he’d rather leave his daughter with people who’d love her unconditionally _and_ have **_safe_** occupations.

 

The healer and Picquery stand just outside of the little bubble, like contrasting sentries guarding the occupants of the room. Picquery catches Graves eyes and gives him a look that says, I’m going to send in your family leave applications because I know you both haven’t done them. She makes a silent exit after Graves has the decency to look embarrassed in his own Graves way.

 

The grandmotherly of the pair steps forward and asks them for the baby’s name to put on the records. Percival and Newt jump a little, causing their daughter to let out a little disgruntled whine, which Newt apologises to her for. The alpha, on the other hand, can’t believe that they almost _forgot_ to name their own child.

 

There’s a pause and the pair share a look before Percival speaks up, ‘Morgana, we should call her Morgana,’ Newt stares at dual coloured eyes before smiling softly, ‘it does seem to suit her, doesn’t it? Morgana… Morgana Scamander-Graves,’ the newly named Morgana smiles a small toothless smile at her parents. Both her parents melt just a little more. There’s a moment of silence while everyone just basks in the happy atmosphere before it’s broken by an exclamation from Theseus, ‘Merlin, she’s already got us wrapped around her little finger!’ Everyone shares a laugh and the agreement that this may be the best Christmas that they’ve all shared so far.

 

* * *

 

 **_*_ ** _Percival recalls one particular howler quite fondly as being the most infuriating and also the precursor to Theseus’ extended stay in the Scamander-Graves apartment. This particular one essentially tried to chew his face off whilst a tirade of ‘how dare yous’, ‘I told you to watch him, not knock him up’ and his personal favourite; ‘I’ll murder you in your sleep’ were being screeched at his face._

_Theseus turned up at their apartment just shy of Newt’s third trimester, to basically continue the tirade that his howler didn’t get to utter before spontaneously combusting; ‘I asked you to watch him not get him pregnant, you wanker!’ It took Newt bursting into tears and ending up in the hospital due to stress for the two men to repair their rather turbulent friendship._

_**           Theseus, despite not needing to do much fieldwork, will often opt to do the fieldwork over the paperwork. A sentiment shared by many, if not all, those involved with the law. This unfortunately opens the older Scamander to the potential to be killed in the line of duty. Even with someone as skilled as Theseus, both Newt and Graves are painfully aware of this._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so late, it's literally 5 days after Christmas and I've written a Christmas fic. 
> 
> In my defence, I only found out about babies that are born on Christmas being put in stockings. Seriously, google it, it was the cutest shit I saw on Christmas day. I had actually finished the original version of this but after I saw the news report on this, quite frankly, adorable as heck tradition I ended up having to rewrite everything JUST to insert this stocking cameo. What is my life even? I have a social project to plan for fuck's sake! OTL
> 
> This is just basically me being self-indulgent and continuing on from the original fic, it's probably going to continue as I've had little bits of inspiration whilst I was writing. I'm also going to add pictures that I've drawn to the fics I've written already, it's something I've wanted to do outside of fanfiction so I'm going to practice here.
> 
> I'm sorry for the constant editing, I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to projects and sometimes the inspiration to add/take away things just pops up.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed. \\(0u0)/


End file.
